paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Update V23
Release Notes - V.23 Update General Changes * Added early support for Private Matches. * Added a timer on the reticle for Travel Mode/Shadow Plane. * Added in-combat movement speed slow to Super & Jungle minions. Speeds currently 50/60/70% of max for Jungle, Lane, and Super Minions respectively. Goal is to make the minions less jumpy in combat so it's easier to hit them when they decide to move. * Very early support for mouse and keyboard on PS4. * The escape key now cancels selection. This allows the user to cancel the key selection in the controls menu, and prevents them from binding escape which causes other problems. * Polish on lighting and post-processing in Agora. Darker areas are more lit. * Players can no longer cast Travel Mode while falling. * Fixed an issue where Recall wouldn't start if used while in Travel Mode. * UPDATE FOR CLARIFICATION: Card XP is now referred to as Card Power. AI * Stopped Bots from using friend-support abilities on teammates who are too far away. * Fixed bots' movement abilities' targeting so that bots don't end up inside rocks. Cards * Honor the Pure. Replaced broken bonus ability with Unique Active: +Shield based on your level to nearby allies. (Cooldown: 120s). Increased cost from 2 to 4. * Fix for Stasis Gem rapidly jittering. * Active items that do not consume charges will now not show when it is on cool down. * Added a delay to prevent Blink Charm from activating before Portal tone was done activating. Replay * Replays have been renamed to "Watch" * Added "Paragon TV" tab that shows live-only games. * Changed "Recent" tab to only show completed games. * Fix for replay recording continuing after exiting a replay. * Removed extra whitespace around exported animated GIFs. UI * Updated the FX on the Harvester placement pad. * Adding tooltips to scoreboard header. * Hero Passives now display in the Main Menu play tab and the abilities section. * Improved visualization of shared Card Power. * Fix for in-game FPS counter displaying "0.0." * New ability tooltip - shows mana cost, cooldown, binding, and icon. * More style updates on the card tooltips and hero tooltips. * Updated affinity material to allow specifying the accent color. ** Updated all places affinities are displayed to use the material. ** Updated corruption to be dark purple. * Combined rarity and card type in the card tooltip. * Max level now displays appropriately in the XP wheel tooltip. * Removed the confirmation dialog when a team has been found during matchmaking. * Updated how active items display. * Updated the Super Minion death FX. HUD * Card Power received from teammates now draws lower, in order to be less obtrusive. * Added visual feedback on Card Power and PlayerXP meters when a level occurs. Audio * Added water footsteps, water lands, and water jumps for Heroes. * Added card activation sound. * Added Hero spawn sound. * Main Menu music now persists through loading screens. All Heroes * Added camera lens effect timer to the recall ability to show the casting time to recall. * Removed Twinblast, Howitzer and Muriel as recommended Heroes. * Updated lobby animations for Sparrow, Gideon, Grux and Steel. * Added vocal efforts when attacking, walking, jumping, etc. * Added new art for the Containment Fence Ability (below). * FX Polish on Stasis Bomb ability. * Seek and Destroy projectile radius indicator is now the proper size. * Fixed a bug when using Sticky Mine that prevented other abilities from being cast until the mine landed on the ground. * Fixed a bug causing collision issues after casting Sticky Mine. * Now listed as a recommended Hero to play in the Hero select screen. * Added subtle wind and hover audio to Travel Mode. * If the Rocket ability is cancelled or replaced by another ability during the targeting state, it will now go on a short cooldown. * Added new targeting infor into the Rocket ability reticle. It now changes color to "red" when placed over an enemy target. * Added Kallari vocal efforts when attacking, walking, jumping, etc. * Fixed a bug where Kallari's Backflip ability would be canceled when targeting with Death Sentence. * Kallari's passive ability, Marked for Death will now only trigger vision and marking targets while she is still alive. * Muriel will now drop the Orb Prime if she tries to use her Reversal of Fortune while holding it. * Fixed a bug with Consecrated Ground ability that temporarily disabled the reticle. * Fixed a bug with Reversal of Fortune that allowed card activation while flying. * Added vocal efforts when attacking, walking, jumping, etc. * Fixed an issue with the Colossal Blow ability where you can start swinging, turn around and hit the player in that new direction. * Fixed the Challenger Skin textures to display properly. * Added the cooldown reduction when Colossal Blow is interrupted. * Shortened the timing window on the Hammer basic attack so that it won't trigger off an inadvertent double click. * Sped up the activation time for the Colossal Blow ability so that targeting begins immediately after activating the ability. To compensate for the adjustment, the swing animation was slowed a bit. Bug fixes * Fix heroes replaying their spawn in animation when any new team member is found. * Fix for having recent players, blocked players, etc. showing up for recommended friends on PS4. * Fixed an issue where enemies shooting shielded players under tower would not take aggro. * Separating the activation fail message from the cooldown fail message. Activation fail will display a message that says "Ability Not Ready" that happens when it's not cooldown or low energy related. * Addressed an issue where AI could be killed instantly when they spawn. * PS4 Pressing Circle while on Social Panel "Status,' "Settings," or "Add Friend" social tabs does not take the user back to the Friends List. * Fixed several issue with collision around Agora. * Fixed a collision issue with Shadow Pads. * Fixed a bug for targeting now displaying while in the Shadow Plane. V23-1 - 8th April 2016 Fixed: * PC crash that resulted from players attempting to "Rejoin" matches. * Replay crash that occurred when scrubbing through the timeline. * Stuck on 95% loading when trying to enter a match for both platforms. V23-2 - 9th April 2016 * (Undocumented) Lots of minor changes mostly related to FX and graphics. V23-3 - 13th April 2016 * Fixed a bug related to buying coins on PC. * (Undocumented) Minor changes to FX and collision Category:Patch Notes